Taken for Granted
by GCC Human Being
Summary: Jeff and Annie spend what they think will be their final moments of life together. The scene in the storage room from the Final Chang Dynasty episode goes a bit differently.


_**Disclaimer: **I obviously don't own Community.  
**A/N: **I bought season three and was watching the Final Chang Dynasty when this story popped into my mind. Jeff might seem OOC but just remember the situation as you read my story. I know I have other stories going on right now, I'm just getting feud up with them and need to take a break. _

* * *

Taken for Granted

Annie sat down on the floor in her security outfit. She tossed her hat to the side in frustration. Chang was going to kill her along with her study group. Her heart was racing, she was twenty one and about to die. Tears formed in her eyes as she began thinking more. She looked around. Shirley was praying, the dean was fawning over Jeff, Troy seemed to be deep in thought holding hands with Britta, Abed was just looking down still emotionless right before his death.

Annie ducked her head between her legs. If she hadn't left her phone in the getaway van she would have called her parents for the first time in years. She started hyperventilating as tears rolled down her cheeks. They had to get involved in this "elaborate heist," and as a consequence they were to die. At least Chang would be named guilty after, because fire does in fact go though doors.

Her cries became more audible when she felt a hand on her back. She looked up to see Jeff wearing eyeliner and ridiculous amounts of jewelry. His hand rubbed against her back. He didn't hush her, he didn't speak, he was just trying to comfort her. Annie sat up and his hand intertwined with hers, she began sobbing loudly and he pulled her into him. Their faces inches apart, he brushed away her tears with his thumb.

Annie's heart did slow down a little bit, but the uncomforting notion of their soon to come death still was haunted her mind.

"Annie," Jeff whispered.

Annie couldn't respond, she just sobbed into Jeff's shoulder.

"Annie, look at me."

She did, her blue, puffy, red eyes made contact with his.

"About two minutes ago when we were thrown in here I realized we were going to die. About a minute and a half ago I started to think about why I wasn't at peace with dying now, about forty five seconds ago I realized it wasn't my mother or my father, but you," he held her closer, "Annie I would give you a fantastic 'Winger speech' but I can't, I'm just as terrified as you are. I can't die without getting this off my chest."

Annie kicked her legs over Jeff's. She wrapped both arms around him as the warmth from his body comforted her.

"Annie, I care about you so much," his eyes became glassy and she could tell that he was getting a lump in his throat. "I regret waiting this long to tell you this, but the way I feel about you-"

Jeff didn't even get to finish his thought when Annie captured his lips. They were still aware that they had an audience and kept things modest, Jeff's hands tangled though her hair and Annie's hands cupped his jaw as they kissed.

"Thank you for being there for me," Annie cried.

"Thank you for being there for me as well," Jeff added.

"Jeff I'm scared though," Annie cried.

"I know, but it's okay, we're together."

"I know," more tears flowed down Annie's face.

"We're going to spend the last moments of our lives together," Jeff tried to comfort Annie, "Annie, I didn't know how strong my feelings were for you until now."

Annie continued to sob in Jeff's lap.

"I love you," Jeff sounded calm, too calm. Annie knew this wasn't normal behavior from Jeff but the fact they were facing their death soon made Annie believe him.

"I wouldn't even think of saying this about four minutes ago, but I know exactly how I feel now."

"I love you too Jeff," Annie chocked out.

The two sat on the dirty floor of Greendale's storage room as time ticked away.

"I'm still scared Jeff."

"Shh, it's okay Annie. I'm right here."

Annie griped his leather vest as her heart began pounding.

"Oh thank god!" Shirley yelled.

Both Jeff and Annie looked up at. The fan in the wall slowed down and came to a complete stop. Jeff and Annie got up and ran over to their escape. The warmth of Jeff's hand left Annie's as he threw the grate to the floor. Annie slipped through first, followed by Abed, Pierce, Jeff, Shirley, the Dean, Britta then Troy.

A gush of relief flew though Annie as she realized she was going to live. She ran out still brushing tears out of her eyes. Unexpectedly she felt a hand intertwined with hers. She looked up to see Jeff running beside her.

They ran up the stairs and began to devise a new plan to save their school.

* * *

Troy and Abed went out to have one more adventure before Troy left for the AC repair school. When Annie got home later that night she changed out of her track suit in to sweatpants and a t-shirt. She looked around, for the first time having a blanket fort in the living room didn't bother her. She welcomed the messy sight laundry, for the first time she was thankful to see it. Knowing that she almost died tonight, she looked at her life with a new perspective.

There was a knock at the door.

Annie opened to the door to find Jeff who had changed and wiped the makeup off his face, he held Annie's cell phone in his left hand.

"You left this in the van."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Annie sheepishly took her phone.

"It's not a big deal."

Jeff looked up and gazed into Annie's puffy, blue eyes.

Jeff wrapped Annie in his arms. Annie had never been so happy to feel the warmth of another person.

"I'm so sorry I waited until we almost died to tell you how I felt," Jeff whispered into Annie's ear which made her knees buckle, "I promise to never waste any more time with you."

Annie knew that Jeff would have never said any of this before tonight. She also knew almost dying puts a new perspective on life. She too didn't want to waste any more time with Jeff and with her life for that matter.

"Life is too short," Annie whispered back.

Jeff looked at her again and lifted her chin up close to his mouth, "trust me I know," he captured Annie's lips passionately. Annie pulled him to her bedroom promising herself that she wasn't going to take her life for granted any longer.

* * *

**End**


End file.
